The suspension system of the present invention is directed to a novel individual wheel suspension system for motorized scale vehicles used primarily for scaled versions of military vehicles, and most particularly for motorized vehicles such as tanks or other armored vehicles that utilize a track drive system.
A traditional vehicle design, whether scaled or full size, typically utilizes two axles and one wheel on each end of those two axles. The drive typically is provided specifically to one of those two axles, and the suspension system is designed around this basic system.
That traditional axle-based system, however, has distinct disadvantages when utilized within track-based drive systems that operate in motorized versions of scale military vehicles. Track-based drive systems typically utilize multiple wheels that maintain tension on the track allowing it to move a relative large vehicle over even the most uneven terrain. Traditional axle-based suspension systems necessitates that wheels connected by such an axis operate in tandem, but the uneven terrain over which such scale vehicles operate often requires independent movement of up and down of wheels that traditionally are connected through use of an axle.
The present invention provides for an individual wheel suspension system that provides substantial advantages over axle-based systems for all type of scale vehicles, whether such vehicle utilizes a track-based drive system or otherwise desire individual wheel control.